Pink Bag Surprise
by Faith of the Fallen
Summary: When Matsumoto brings home a pink bag what surprises does it hold for Hitsugaya?


This is a one shot with Hitsu/Matsu. It is complete and utter fluff. The story was inspired by my favorite gift giving bag (my roommate calls it the embarrassment bag.) Leave a review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Hitsugaya was once again seated behind a mound of paperwork so tall only the tips of his hair stood over the top. His fuktaichou was AWOL as usual so things were relatively quiet. It made for a peaceful work environment and ensured that Hitsugaya was likely to get most of the paperwork done in a timely fashion.

Everything was going smoothly until Matsumoto burst through the door with a large bag in hand. Hitsugaya did not recognize the bag with its two tones of pink stripes and silver lettering. Good god! It even had pink tissue paper peeking up out of the top. Did a new store open up in town? Where had the pink bag come from?

He prayed to all that was holy that there was no candy in that bag.

Whatever was in there it better not be for him. If it was she was taking it right back to the store…. Hitsugaya became distracted as his fuktaichou bent over the couch to arrange her purchases. Time seemed to slow as he watched her; oblivious to the fact that he had dropped his brush. He came back to himself with a start as she took her purchase behind the curtain in the corner. He braced himself for the fashion show that would likely follow.

"Oh Taichou!!! Look what I got for you today!"

Hitsugaya sighed. Of course she tried to buy him something again. Ever since they started their relationship she had been trying to buy him things. When he looked up his eyes widened to the point he thought they just might bug out. Matsumoto had on some kind of lace and ribbon contraption in an almost eye searing teal.

"Matsumoto what is that!"

"Do you like it Shiro? The sales lady called it a teddy and I thought it would be perfect for my little Teddy Bear! It even came in this teal that reminded me so much of your eyes. That's not all Taichou!" Matsumoto took hold of the curtain and gave it a good tug. What it revealed was unlike anything Hitsugaya had ever seen. It looked like a swing but on closer inspection it had two extra loops hanging in the front. On the back of the seat was emblazoned the symbol of the tenth division. The swing was done in the green of his haori and the pink of Matsumoto's scarf.

"Ta da!"

"What is it? "

"I could tell you but I would much rather show you." She proceeded to climb into the swing like contraption. As Matsumoto arranged herself, Hitsugaya breathing got faster and his heart picked up a rapid tempo. This was his fuktaichou unlike he had ever seen her before.

"Taichou, why don't you come over here and let me show you our new toy!" he walked to her in a daze. The swing showcased her white limbs splayed so he could fit between.

An hour later they lay in a tangled heap in the swing both trying to get their breath back. They jumped as someone knocked on the door. Hitsugaya leapt nimbly off of Matsumoto throwing her clothes at her as he did. They hastily dressed and Matsumoto dove for her favorite napping spot, Taichou's couch. Hitsugaya straightened his haori and checked to make sure Matsumoto was in place before opening the door.

Ukitake Taichou and Kyōraku Taichou were surprised as Hitsugaya flung open the door. What surprised them even more was Hitsugaya seemed to be sweating even though it was a cool afternoon and the window was open.

"We came to drop off some paper work and to investigate a noise violation that was reported." Ukitake spoke as Kyōraku pushed his way through the door.

"Well damn little Shiro! Look at that! I have only heard about those swings from the books my squad has brought back, never the real thing. I'm going to have to get one of these for my Nanao-chan." Kyōraku exclaimed. Hitsugaya thanked the captains for the paperwork and shooed them out the door locking it behind them. He turned back to Matsumoto and what he saw took his breath away. As she sauntered over to his desk he prayed that her next shopping trip was as successful as this one. Thank the gods for those pink bag surprises!

* * *

Umm if you didn't get that the pink bag is a Victoria's Secret bag, Gin says you fail. Please review! Your opinions do matter.


End file.
